


My Sherlock

by Vaztorg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanart, Granada Series 1 John Watson /David Burke/, John's Sherlock, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sherlock Is a Virgin, Sherlock's Dreams, Size Kink, collages, or John's Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaztorg/pseuds/Vaztorg
Summary: I believe the idea of this work is quite clear from the tags above :-)I will mix my favorites- Ben C is my ultimate Sherlock but after Season 3 and 4 Rage-Monster-Little-Shit-John,- welcome David Burke's Watson! If I succeed in deleting Season 3 and 4 /or become excruciatingly generous/, Freeman's will make an appearance.*********************I see John Watson as muscular and taller David Burke in his late 30s, depressed and intense as Freeman appeared to play him without the emotional constipation /and dread to touch Sherlock even as a doctor/.  Occasionally becoming radiantly charming as Burke portrays him- after meeting the detective. Mature, caring, INCAPABLE of physically hurting Sherlock. Brave enough to realize Sherlock is his greatest love and show it.****** These two collages are from DeviantArt and Pinterest





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
